criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Children of Bluehaven
Children of Bluehaven is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a solo case in the city of Bluehaven. It is the only case to take place in Hudgeask Valley, a district based in Bluehaven. Plot Stats Victim(s) *'Renee Montoya' (hung to a hook and cut open in front of the Children of Bluehaven) *'Callum Carraway' Murder Weapon *'Toxic Drug' Killer *'Not Yet Incriminated' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect is a hacker Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect uses disinfectant Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect is a hacker Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect uses disinfectant Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect is a hacker Suspect's Appearance * Killer's Profile * The Killer eats king crab. * The Killer uses disinfectant. * The Killer is a hacker. * This Killer's Profile has not been discovered yet. * This Killer's Profile has not been discovered yet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Children of Bluehaven HQ. (Clues: Victim's Locket, Children of Bluehaven Robe, Victim's Body) * Examine Victim's Locket. (Result: Transparent Substance; New Suspect: Alfredo Montoya) * Inform Alfredo of his sister's death. (Prerequisite: Transparent Substance extracted) * Analyze Transparent Substance. (03:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: The Killer uses disinfectant) * Examine Children of Bluehaven Robe. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (New Suspect: Annika Muscare) * Question Annika Muscare about the robe in the headquarters. (Prerequisite: Annika's DNA identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Police Station) * Investigate Police Station. (Prerequisite: Talk to Annika; Clues: File Pile, Broken Object) * Examine File Pile. (Result: Newspaper Headline; New Suspect: Melanie Munsch) * Ask Melanie Munsch about her interview with the leader of the Children of Bluehaven. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Headline found) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Voice Recorder) * Examine Voice Recorder. (Result: Voice Recorder Code Deciphered) * Analyze Voice Recorder. (09:00:00; New Clue: Audio Waves) * Examine Audio Waves. (New Suspect: Shane Watson) * Talk to Shane Watson about his conversation with the leader of the Children of Bluehaven. (Prerequisite: Shane's Voice identified) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: The Killer eats king crab) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Escort Shane off the premises. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Investigate Secret Lab. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Toxic Container, Callum's Body) * Examine Toxic Container. (Result: Pocket Watch) * Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Strange Device) * Analyze Strange Device. (09:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: The Killer is a hacker) * Autopsy Callum's Body. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Toxic Drug) * Investigate Police Files. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Safe, Torn Paper) * Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Opened Safe) * Question Alfredo Montoya about his recent whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Opened Safe deciphered) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Chemical Lab Paper) * Analyze Chemical Lab Paper. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Li Zhang) * Interrogate Li about her fingerprints on the toxic drug paper. (Prerequisite: Chemical Lab Paper analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Trivia Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Bluehaven